Lonely
by SVU AT HEART
Summary: What happens when Kathy is away for a week and Elliot is lonely with nobody to comfort him. Who else can he visit at 2 a.m?..E/O
1. Chapter 1

It's only been 2 hours after Kathy left with the kids to her mothers house. And Elliot had been very bored, he already went through 4 beers. He only drinks beer because they never effect him like real alcohol. Elliot wanted some company and comfort. Him and Kathy havent been intimate since the last seperation.

Elliot got off his couch grabbed his jacket, keys and wallet and ran out the door.

20 mintues later he pulled up to the parking lot. Walked up the stairs and ran the bell.

"Elliot is that you?"

"Yeah, can I come up Liv I really need to be talk to someone and, I don't want to be alone?"

"Sure, Elliot come on up"

Olivia quickly picked up around her apartment. It got very messy when Casey, Melinda, and other friends had came over for Olivia's birthday and ordered male strippers.

Elliot knocked on the door leaning his head on the door waiting 4 Olivia. When he heard the door bolt unlock he pulled back at took a sip of the beer in his hand.

"Elliot whats wrong and whats so importan" she cut herself off when she saw the bottle in his hand. She knows he either had a very bad day at work or something was not going well at home.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, come on"

Elliot sat on the couch and Olivia sat next to him.

"Whats wrong El?"

"I'm going ask Kathy to let the divorce go through"

"Why what happened?"

"I love her as the mother of my children,but I don't _love _her. I haven't for a very long time. I fell in love with somebody else."

Olivia felt tear in her eyes and her heart breaking. She was some what happy that he got back with Kathy, but now he fell in love with somebody else. She won't be able to handle it.

"Who is she?"

"I think you know her very well. She's beautiful, smart, intelligent, a hard-ass at times, and someone I need to have in my life. Without her there is no reason for me to live"

Wow he must really love her, as much as this breaks her heart she just wants him to be happy Olivia thought.

"Elliot just tell me who she is please"

"How about I show you?"

Just wonderful she's here Olivia thought

Elliot leaned toward Olivia cupping her face.

"El what are you doing?"

"I'm about to show you who I love so damn much."

Their lips touched, neither moved. He ran his tongue along side her lip begging for more access. Olivia gave him permission and let him explore her wrapped her arms around his neck and he moved one hand to her hips and the other to massage her inner thigh.

The continued to explore each others mouths getting lost in time. When air became a problem they pulled away resting their foreheads on each others.

"You Liv, your the one I love and cant live without"

-----------------

R&R Ill update as soon as I come back from vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Vacation took longer then I expected. Anyways here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

Olivia sat there shocked. "Wow that was a little unexpected"

"I'm sorry I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I had to tell you that I love you and If I can't have you I might die.

"El, If your looking for me to tell you that I love you, I can't"

"What why not Liv I know you love me too. The way you look at me and the reaction you had, when I told you me and Kathy were getting back together I saw the sadness and disappointment on your face ."

Oliva just bit her lip knowing it was true. She did feel sad and disappointment that they never got to tell each other their true feelings.

Elliot gave her a quick kiss and got on his knee "Olivia Benson will you please my girlfriend?"

Olivia laughed "You scared me on the one knee thing."

Elliot smirked "That's the whole point."

"Elliot I would say yes but, there is one just one problem."

"Kathy!? If I would end it with her will you be with me."

"Yes, but its not that easy she's your wife and the mother of your children. You can't just end it with her like that. Not to mention the kids will hate me."

"Me and Kathy would have ended up separating again, and no they won't Liv they love."

"Alright if you end it with Kathy and talk to the children about us. Yes I will be your girlfriend, on three conditions. One you spend the night here, two you sleep in my bed, three you kiss me again untill I say stop."

"That's actually two condition's."

"Well number two may require a little more things" Olivia said smirking.

"Well on that case I will be happy to oblige, oh and on that kiss do you want it now or later."

"Both."

Elliot smiled and kissed her, while she pulled him into the bedroom.

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Lost my notebook so I had to rewrite the chapter.**

Elliot lead Olivia toward her bed. Lips never leaving each others. Olivia took Elliot's shirt off running her hands down his smooth, tight abs. Elliot did the same and took off Olivias. He gasped seeing she didn't have a bra on.

" Are you trying to kill me?"

"If I did that I'll never be able to make love to you?" she said smirking.

"Mmhh so true" he said ducking his head capturing her very erect nipple in his massaging the other one.

"El, please no foreplay"

"What ever you say gorgues".

Elliot unbuckled her pants sliding them off along with her panties. He kissed her knee moving down into her thigh. Licking, sucking on her cilt. Five minutes later she came and Elliot drank everything she had to give him.

"My god that was so fucking good."

"Glad you liked it, ready for the main event"

"Hell yes"

He placed himself at her entrance before entering her completely. Elliot loved the way he filled her. Olivia felt like she died and went to heaven.

He started thrusting faster and deeper. Twenty minutes later both felt a familiar feeling at in the pit of their stomach

"Liv baby so fucking close"

"Me too El, Harder baby harder"

Elliot started pumping into her fiercely. Mixing their juices together. Two more pumps and they both were done.. Both of their hearts were beating fast as hell.

"I have never felt anything like that in my life. Jesus Liv you are a sex goddess"

Olivia smiled "You weren't that bad either"

"What not that bad well lets fix that" he said thrusting into her hard

Olivia screamed out in pleasure. "Your really not going to stop till you pleasure the hell out of me?"

"Got that right" he said continuing to make love to her for the second time that night.

**R&R Tell me what you think..Sorry If It sucked I did this in a rush.**


End file.
